


Grades

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan a.k.a Mr. Popular needs a tutor. Lewis offers. Duncan suggests they..get to know each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grades

“Duncan, if you don’t get your grades up and stop blowing things off you are going to fail and have to repeat this class.” I roll my eyes, not really caring. “If you don’t get your grades up you won’t be able to be participate in any after school activities. Including Arteam.”

“What? You can’t keep me from going to Arteam! We’re going to State next week! I have to finish my project!” Miss Rutherford shrugs.

“I’ve been telling you for a few weeks now that your grades aren’t up to par. I don’t know what more I can do. You may just have to give up Arteam until your grades get better.”

I shake my head. “You don’t understand. I. Need. To. Go. To. State. Mr. Strife will be /livid/ if I don’t go. There has to be /something/ I can do to get my grades up!” I throw my hands up in the air. “C’mon Mrs. Rutherford, please?”

She purses her lips, staring at me. After a minute or so she nods. “I can talk to one of my students about tutoring you. I also will talk to some of your teachers. When do you have Arteam?”

“With us going to State next week I’m going to be in the art room everyday until we go.”

“Of course,” She mumbles. “When do will you be done in the art room?”

“I don’t know. Mister Strife lets me stay as long as I need.”

I can see her getting upset. “I will raise your grade so you are just barely passing so you may go to state. After you get back I expect you to make up for everything. If you don’t there will be horrible consequences.”

We return from state with a first place trophy, thanks to my amazing painting of a dwarven city titled Khaz Modan that is going to be hung in the showcase next to our trophy.

The day after returning from state we hold an assembly to talk about Arteam and how well we - I did. People come up to me and congratulate me about the win, my best friend Kim teasing me about it constantly.

“As if you weren't popular enough already-”

“Duncan, can I talk to you for a minute please?” Mrs. Rutherford says just as we are about to leave. I nod and wave goodbye to Kim, promising to text her later.

I walk over to her desk, a boy a few inches shorter than me with short brown hair stands by her desk. “Yea?”

“This is Lewis, he has been kind enough to offer to be the one to tutor you. I expect you to be nice and learn something.” I look at Lewis as Mrs. Rutherford talks, taking note of his very blue eyes and the way he is blushing and staring at his feet (which he’s been doing since I was first called over).

“So is he coming over to my house to tutor me?”

Mrs. Rutherford nods. “If that’s where you would like to go, that’s fine. I expect to see your grades rise quite soon.”

I nod, thanking her once again before we leave. “Do you want to come over and hang out before we start this whole tutoring thing?” Lewis looks at me but almost immediately looks away, mumbling under his breath. “What?”

“Uh, sure!”

I grin and we walk the short distance to my house, setting our backpacks near the door when we arrive. “Are you hungry or thirsty?”

“No, I’m fine. Thank you,” He says quietly.

I shrug and go into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Lewis stands awkwardly in the doorway, playing with the hem of his blue and white striped shirt. Smiling at how awkwardly cute he is, I pat the seat next to me. “Are you going to come sit down or are you going to stand in my doorway?”

I brush the hair out of my face and watch Lewis walk over and sit down on the very edge of the couch. I lean back, resting an arm across the back of the couch. “You can sit back and relax. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

I turn on the tv and flip through the channels, stopping on some home show where people are looking at houses. Glancing sideways at Lewis, who is looking down at his hands tightly clasped in his lap, I move a tiny bit closer.

“So, Lewis, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. Are we in the same grade?”

He glances at me before looking back at his hands. “Yea, um, I’m in Mrs. Rutherford’s class with you. We have lunch together.”

A bit closer. “Really? Where do you sit in class?”

Another glance. “Same row, opposite side of the room.”

By now we’re less than a foot from each other. I nod, letting my eyes wander over him. “You’re not very talkative, are you?”

“I don’t like drawing attention to myself.”

He seems to realize I’m getting closer and tries to move away, hitting the arm of the couch. He’s turned towards me slightly, his legs keeping me from getting closer. “Why not? It’s not like you’re unattractive.” I smile at him, leaning over his legs. A hand just above his knee keeps him from getting up.

“Uh, I-” His face is bright red, glancing at me every few seconds. “I don’t-”

My fingers start to trace designs up and down his leg. “Don’t what?” Our faces are only a few inches apart now. “Lewis?”

He turns to look at me, his eyes showing a mixture of a few different things, one of them being mild arousal. I slowly lean forward, surprised at how soft and plump his lips are. He leans into the kiss, looking down and muttering an apology when I pull back.

“Lewis-”

“I- I shouldn’t have-”

“Lewis-” He still continues to stutter. I cup his cheeks with my hands and make him look at me. Pressing one more quick kiss to his lips to make him be quiet, I smile. “You shouldn’t be apologizing. What you should be doing is agreeing to be my boyfriend.”

He blushes but grins.


End file.
